Frozen/Script Part 2
Authors This is ClockwerkSamurai12 and SkyeWatcher0121 story Story Ryder, Chase, and the PAW Patrol get to the snow witch, but they didn't knew that they were being followed. Ryder: Hello, we need help. (A lot of snow animals appear and so does the snow witch) Snow Mink: It's Ryder and the PAW Patrol. (Rachel and her pet baby swan Silvey watches behind a snow covered rock, only it was a polar bear) Rachel: Wow... the snow witch. Polar Bear: Shh, I'm trying to listen. (Silvey lands on the Polar Bear's head) Polar Bear: Aww, cuties. I'm gonna keep you. Snow Witch: Ah, yes Ryder. What can I help you with? Ryder: Chase and Marshall were playing and he accidentally struck Marshall in the head. But worst of all, Chase's new magic is getting too strong. (Ryder shows the blue spot on Marshall's head) Snow Witch: Hmm... You're lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded. Rocky: Please do something. Snow Witch: Mm hm. I recken I remove all magic and memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry, I leave the fun. (The Snow Witch shows Marshall memories and the changes.) Snow Witch: From now on, you will have no memory of Chase's snow powers. He'll be okay, I promise. (runs her hand over Marshall's head softly) Chase: He won't remember my magic? Ryder: It's for the best. (Chase understands) Snow Witch: Chase, listen. Your magical powers will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger! Chase: (gasps) Snow Witch: You must learn to control it, or fear will be your enemy. (Chase gets scared and Ryder hugs him) Ryder: No! We'll protect Chase. He'll learn to control it, I know he will. Til' then, he will lock himself in his pup house except if someone needs our help. We'll reduce the staff, we'll limit his contact with people and the pups, and keep his powers hidden from everyone, including Marshall. (Marshall sees Chase going into his pup house and he shuts the door) Marshall: Chase? (knocks) '' Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore. Come out the door, It's like you've gone away. We used to be best pup pals And now we're not I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman... ''Chase: Go away, Marshall. Marshall: Okay, bye... (Chase looks outside of his window but then ice forms in front of his window) Ryder: These gloves that Katie made will help. (puts gloves on Chase's paws) There. Now reme,ber; conceal it. Chase: Don't feel it. Both: Don't let it show. Marshall: (knocks) Do you want to build a snowman? Or chase around in the park? I think some company is overdue I've started talking to The things in the dark. It gets a little lonely All these empty places Just watching the hours tick by... (tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock) Chase: Ryder! I'm scared! It's getting stronger! Ryder: Chase, calm down. Panicicking will only make it worse, let me help. Chase: (backs away) No! Don't touch me! I don't wanna hurt you like I did to Marshall. Marshall: (knocks) Chase, please I know you're in there Pups are asking where you've been They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you Just let me in We only have each other It's just you and me What are we gonna do? (sigh) Do you want to build a snowman? (sniff) Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Parts